thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Williams
Name: Jake Williams Age: 16 Gender: Male Height: 6'1 Appearance: Jake has dark brown eyes and black hair. He has a very bright smile and he has freckles all over his face. District: 9 Personality: Funny, Charming, Persuasive. Jake is a very charming person on the outside. On the inside, Jake is very depressed and has almost no emotions. Weapon: Sickle, any sort of blade, really. Fear: Heights/Spiders. Weakness: Swimming, Ranged Combat. Strength: Hand-to-hand combat, Running, Outdoor Survival. Alliance: Loner, Anti-Career. Backstory Jake was born into a family that was very poor and it made his life miserable. His mother was very cold towards him as he was an accident and would often show much more love and attention towards his older brother. For the first few years of his life, Jake resented his older brother for this. As he thought he was intentionally making his life horrible and knew his parents cared for him more. He liked to spend time in his backyard alone where he could be with his thoughts. Often he found himself running long distances to clear his head after being yelled at/ hit. When he was 12 his mother died and his father became very depressed. After this, Jake and Zack, his older brother, had a very special heart to heart moment. He told Zack how he felt and he promised him that it was never his intention to make Jake feel this way. Zack pretty much filled the father figure role for him. His older brother, Zack, would often teach him hand to hand combat in case he was reaped. This lead to Jake being above average in fighting and especially with a blade in his hands. One day Jake asked him, "You know, the odds of me being reaped are very low. Why the training?" Zack replied with a very stone face, " I'm preparing for the worst here, man. If I have to see you in the hunger games I want to know you have a very real possibility of coming home. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died in there because I had the chance to teach you and I didn't." Jake, upon hearing this, found himself determined to train. He did it partially because he was actually worried, and he also did it because Zack seemed very passionate about it so he wanted to do it for him. When he was Jake would get the news that Zack was killed on accident, leaving Jake all alone with a father who couldn't care less about him. The year Jake turned sixteen his father grew more and more distant. Relying more and more on alcohol to numb his pains and problems. Jake would be forced to scavenge for food and became very emotionless. He found himself getting lost in his combat practices and forgetting about all of his problems. He also grew very much like his father as well, being an antisocial person and drinking even thought he was 16. He lost interest in many activities and mainly just trained. His life was truly turning colorless in a world that started out pretty bland in the first place. Deciding that he didn't really have much a future anyways, Jake volunteered himself as tribute at his reaping. In his eyes, he knew Zack would be mad but he wanted to do this for him. He would either win and become very wealthy and bring pride to what was left of his family. Or, he would die trying, which wasn't too bad for him anyways as he was practically already dead. Trivia Category:Slag's Tributes Category:Slag09 Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Males